Of All The Legacies
by 07XReflectional
Summary: Kinra's story. She was a girl too at a point. Fighting for what Eona also fought for. She was not just the last Mirror Dragoneye before Eona. She was also a girl. With a lot of heart and love for everyone. RxR. Rated T just in case.


_**Foretell.**_

_As I was being crowned the next Lady Dragoneye. . .I didn't know how much my world—or anybody else's—would collapse from there._

_I was a blunt fool to believe I would restore peace. But I didn't know at that point. I didn't know how my heart would be shifted into different positions because of my love for others. Time was the only barrier for that. Again—I was a dumbfounded fool. But I'm proud to say my heart never failed me either._

"All Hail Kinra! The next Mirror Dragoneye Apprentice!" The colorful glistens of people in the audience shifted as they bowed. All the Dragoneyes were there to witness my crowning.

To witness _my _legacy. I smiled and kept my chin high. They chanted my name. _Kinra! Kinra!_ It felt like a soft melody pressed against my ear—seducing me to its wishes. My mother—the current Dragoneye patted my back in pride.

"You shall work wonders, Kinra. I can already feel it." I bit my lip in excitement. Is this really what I would have in mind for the future?

As the Dragoneyes bowed in their rich clothing—I could not help but switch to my dragon sight to witness the magnificent beats looming above them. Of all the beasts the one that called for my attention the most was the sky blue dragon. The Rat Dragon. Its opal claws somehow reached out to me in a way. Ambition.

My mother snapped me out of my thoughts with a small push to move forward. I was to dine in the Imperial Palace that night. Oh joy. I never did like getting all fancied up and loomed over by women bustling about for putting make-up on me. Despite that—I never really felt. . .good around the Imperial Palace. I had only gone there once to retrieve an item with my mother and had nightmares for about three nights. I avoided going there at all costs from that time. May Shola spare me a bad death for saying this.

_**~X~**_

I collapsed on my prepared bed. The servants were running around begging me to take off my gown but I was too tired. Eventually I got up and they took it down. Eventually once they all scurried away—my noble and ever faithful servant and friend came.

Hana.

She is seventeen. Only five years older than me.

"Forgive me, my Lady. I was called by your mother for some preparations." She bowed. She had never bowed to me. Now that I finally reached the age of Apprentice Dragoneye—twelve—she bows to me. I don't know where that leaves us.

"Rise." I say solemnly. I shall never get used to this. Despite the fact I know and studied etiquette all my life, I will never be accustomed to this.

Hana did so and looked into my eyes.

"I hope you become the best of all Lady Dragoneyes we've had." She stopped herself. "Without disrespecting your beloved ancestress either, my Lady." I smile. This wasn't coming naturally to her either. Our friendship was never formal. How could it? We would go mad with so many titles.

"Do not worry about 'disrespect', Hana." I smiled at her and reached out to squeeze her shoulders.

"Our titles have changed but not our friendship. I won't go around torturing you." She smiled.

"Forgive me, my Lady." Her smile quickly faded into a frown.

"But the court will think I am disrespectful and it might affect you."

I snorted. How un-lady like from my part.

"But when we are alone it does not matter." Her smile grew back.

"As you desire, my—" I gave her a look of irony.

"Kinra." She corrected herself—suppressing a small laugh.

I looked over to the bed and imagined me in it. Oh how sweet wonders. I must be tired. I had to go almost a day with no sleep. The farthest I've ever gone in my life.

"Sleep, _Kinra._" Hana whispers.

"You'll need it." She smiled as I got in. From there heavenly wonders of dragons ran through and fro from my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR And tell me what you think :D I love this series so much and I thought I should write Kinra's point of view. She is just so misunderstood sometimes. *shakes head*<strong>

**Anyway just open your mind and heart and please share if you loved it :D I understand it was just like Ch. 1 but I'll update soon ;D This is going to be FUN to write.**


End file.
